Miley's Delimma: Best Friends To worst enemies!
by Noelle78
Summary: Secrets revealed, friendships broken, love in the air, and RICO? Hmm..... Lily with AMBER and ASHLEY? Read to find out what happens!
1. Drama

This story is about Miley Stewart and how good things go bad FAST!!

After a long day off tour, Miley finally returned home.

"Man, I am so tired. This is the most I ever worked in a long time!" Miley groaned.

"Miley, chill. You were great. Now, when are we going to Paris? I need a new outfit to outshine Amber and Ashley on Monday." Lily said.

"Lily, why have you been so obsessed with buying new stuff? It seems like you don't care about me. It's like you just want all the stuff that you can get your hands on," Miley snapped.

"Look Miley, I swear I like you. You're my best friend for God's sake!! I cannot believe u said that. You know what? I'll just see you tomorrow," Lily fired back.

With that, Lily just walked on home.

The next day, Lily was still mad at Miley. Amber and Ashley had stopped her to say something to her.

"Oh look it's the dork who thinks that she can try to look cool," Amber taunted.

"Look Amber, I am NOT in the mood to be fooled with your nonsense today. I already have some problems with Miley and I don't need you two getting on my back so chill," Lily snapped.

"Awe! Amber, Lily and Miley are having a whittle fight with each other. However will they last?" Ashley said.

"You know what you two are just some stuck up snobs that have no life and get joy out of making people miserable!" Lily shot back.

Amber and Ashley just rolled their eyes in disgust and walked.

"Hi Lily!" Miley said cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily groaned.

"Well, I've been thinking that we should just get over it and we shouldn't care about stupid stuff like clothes so let's just make up ok?" Miley asked.

"You know what Miley? I am so sick and tired of all these little fights we have! Maybe we shouldn't be friends!" Lily snapped.

"What?! What are you talking about? We're best friends! We're supposed to get in so fights get over it!" Miley yelled.

"Look we have constantly been getting into fights and it's getting annoying! And it's over little stuff. I can't take it anymore," Lily snapped.

"Well, I know we've been arguing but-"

"Miley Rae Stewart, I am no longer your friend and I don't plan on coming back to you!! Oh, and you can keep Oliver, he's not my style," Lily yelled.

"But Lily-"

"But nothing! Good bye!" Lily yelled and stormed off.

"Amber, Ashley, if you two knew something really juicy, would you tell EVERBODY?" Lily asked.

"Yeah why?" Amber answered.

"Well, I've got quite a secret for you!" Lily sneered. "I know who Hannah Montana REALLY is!"

"Who?" Amber and Ashley asked at the same time.

"Miley Stewart!" Lily answered.

If you want to know what happens next, then tell me about it!


	2. The plans

"What?!" Amber and Ashley yelled.

"Yes, Miley is Hannah Montana," Lily said.

"Oh my god! We have to tell everyone!!" Amber said happily.

"But no one will probably believe us though," Ashley doubted.

"True. And how do we know your telling the truth?" Amber questioned.

"Ok, well we need to catch her in the act," Lily said.

"I can see this will be a great friendship Lily. You're so deceiving person!" Amber said.

"Well where do you guys think I got it from?" Lily asked.

With that, the three girls walked off.

Meanwhile….

"Oliver, what could've gone wrong? I know we get in fights, but that shouldn't matter right?" Miley whined.

"This doesn't sound like Lily! The Lily I know is kind, cool, and considerate!" Oliver said.

"Yeah it's like she turned into an Amber and Ashley snob!" Miley yelled.

"Miles, what's with all the yelling? It sounds like when Uncle Earl runs around trying to catch his pig for the Thanksgiving dinner!" Robby Ray joked.

"Daddy, this is _no_ time for jokes! Lily and I aren't friends anymore!!" Miley cried.

"Sorry bud. Why aren't you two friends anymore?" Robby asked.

"I really don't know. She started yelling and saying that she was tired of fighting and making up all the time! She said she had enough and left," Miley explained.

"Well did you try to explain?" Oliver asked.

"Yes! She wouldn't let me talk! She kept interrupting me the whole time," Miley answered.

"_That_ sounds like Lily. But this just doesn't make any sense to me," Robby said. "Well Oliver, Hannah Montana has a concert tonight so we have to get ready ok?"

"Yeah sure, um Miley, do you want me to go with you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah that would be nice," Miley said.

At the concert….

"Ladies and gentlemen…Hannah Montana!!" the announcer yelled.

"I can't do this! I'm too upset to sing!" Miley told Oliver.

"Miley, it'll be ok. Just don't think about Lily until after the concert," Oliver ordered.

"But-"

Then Oliver kissed Miley on the lips and said, "Break a leg!"

Meanwhile…

"So Lily, how are we going to catch Miley?" Amber asked.

"We have wait until the concert is over and record a video of Miley taking her wig and such," Lily explained.

"Cool. Miley's going down!!"


	3. It's going down!

"Good night LA

"Good night LA! Ya'll were a great audience!" Hannah said to the audience. Then she jogged off the stage to Oliver. "Oliver! You were right. That concert really got my mind off Lily."

"See, I told you. That's why they call me 'Smokin Okin'!" Oliver joked.

"Oliver, NOBODY calls you that! Boy you act crazier than Jackson when he accidentally used Kool-Aid for mouthwash." Miley joked back.

"Must you ruin my moments?" Oliver pouted. Then Miley walked into her dressing room to change clothes.

Meanwhile in Miley's Dressing Room…

"Ok, remember the plan guys; as soon as Miley takes her wig off, take the picture with your digital camera. Got it guys?" Lily asked Amber and Ashley.

"Yeah. This is going to be great! We're going to expose Miley and her chances of being normal will be shot forever!" Amber sneered.

"But think about it- why would Miley actually _want_ to be normal? I mean the celebrity life is so fabulous. Who wouldn't want that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know but Lily, before we do this, what if Miley becomes more popular than us at school and _we're_ the lame dorks that you guys were? I can't even _dream_ what I'd do if that happens!" Amber said.

"Look, when we expose Miley, everything that she totally _hates_ will happen; paparazzi will be at her house ALL the time, people at school will her WAAAY to much attention then she wants, and she'll have to be home schooled and spend all day with her dad." Lily explained.

"OOooOO!" Amber and Ashley said. Then Miley walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD it's Hannah Montana! I got to get her autograph!" Ashley whispered loudly.

"No you off-brand shoes wearer! That's MILEY remember? And shut up before you blow our cover!" Amber snapped. Then Miley started to pull off her wig and Lily jumped up and took the picture of Miley just as she turned around.

"Lily! How did you get in here? And why did you just take a picture of me?!" Miley yelled.

"Because she wants you to hurt like you hurt her!" Amber jumped up and yelled.

"What are Amber and Ashley doing here with _you_?!" Miley yelled. "And WHAT is she talking about? I never hurt you. I would NEVER hurt you Lily!"

"Well it's too late because you already did." Lily yelled. "Now I'm going to take this picture to the evening news and all the tabloids so EVERYONE will know who you are!"


	4. Betrayed

"Lily, I- I don't know what you're talking about

"Lily, I- I don't know what you're talking about. What could I have possibly done to hurt you like this?" Miley asked as Lily, Amber, and Ashley headed for the door.

"You really don't know? You can _honestly_ stand there and say you have NO clue whatsoever? Wow, you're dumber than I thought!" Lily snapped.

"Lily! Stop walking right now and tell me what I did!" Miley yelled. Lily stopped right in the entrance of the door, making Amber and Ashley bump into each other.

"Lily, Ew watch where you're going. I bumped into that ugly rock star getup you're wearing! It totally clashes with my outfit!" Amber snapped.

"Guys, just go outside and wait for me ok?" Lily asked as she handed the camera to Ashley while they left the room. "Ok, you remember last Tuesday right? The night I asked you to come to my house so you can sing for my Grandma?"

"Oh yeah! I remember, you said she really wanted to meet Hannah Montana before she left to go back to Florida." Miley said.

"Uh huh. And WHERE were you?! You never showed up! And you didn't even call to say that you couldn't make it!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, I'm sorry I missed it, but Makayla had sent me text telling me that she was challenging me to go to her concert and guest star so I could make her look better. But I ended up blowing her away and ROCKED that concert!" Miley explained.

"You blew me off for a MAKAYLA concert?! You don't even like her!" Lily yelled.

"But why does it bother you so much that I didn't come? I could always sing for your grandma another time right?" Miley asked.

"NO! You can't, I can't, no one in my family can! You know why? That same day she had a serious heart attack and died. The bad thing was you _knew_ she was sick, and she just wanted to hear you sing because you were my best friend. But you couldn't even do this for me. I can't believe you. I was trying to let it go for the longest, but it hurts too much. And I could never make you hurt as much as I am, but I'm going try as hard as I can because this is the most evil thing anyone could do to me Miley." Lily said.

"Lily, I knew she was sick, but I thought it might've been ok if-"

"You _thought_?! That's what you get for thinking! You should've asked me of it was going to be all right with my Grandma if you blew her off, but it's too late. You ruined my life so I just have to repay you." Lily said.

"Lily, please don't do this. I'm your best friend!" Miley whined.

"Were. You WERE my best friend. And can tell you one thing, this story will NOT have an happy ending!" Lily yelled and ran out the room.

"LILY!!" Miley yelled, but it was too late.

Outside the dressing room

"Amber! Ashley! Where are you guys?" Lily asked out loud. In the hallway there was no one to be found. All who were left were just some crewmembers and Oliver. Lily knew she didn't want to be bothered with him, but she had to talk with him.

"Hey Lily, what was with all the shouting? Is everything ok?" Oliver asked.

"No it's not ok, but have you seen Amber and Ashley?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they just left about 10 minutes ago. Why?" Oliver asked.

"Man! They took the camera with them too! I better go find them!" Lily said.


	5. Lily: Party of 1

"Oliver, did you see where they went

"Oliver, did you see where they went?" Lily asked.

"No, they were just walking off laughing about how dumb some girl is, and how she fell for "it" or something like that. Why?" Oliver asked again. "Wait- LILY! _Please_ tell me you weren't that girl that they were talking about!"

Lily just looked at him with a guilty expression.

"LILY Trescot! I can't believe you were hanging out with Amber and Ashley! You should know that they wouldn't be your friends for real! I can't believe you." Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, you don't understand! Miley blew off my sick Grandma for Makayla and then she died and now Amber and Ashley have the picture and…" then Lily bust out crying and slumped to the ground. Then Oliver sat on the ground with Lily holding her.

"Lily, this really has no excuse for hanging out with the wring crowd. I know you better than that- or at least I thought I did until you dropped Miley and me. I understand you leaving Miley, but why me? I've been your friend forever, and you only knew Miley for a couple of years." By now Lily's head was buried in Oliver's shirt and she was crying even more.

"I- I'm _really_ sorry. But, what I'm going to do to Miley I won't be sorry for." Lily snapped.

"What are you talking about? I thought your plan was to just be a complete jerk to Miley for a while. What else could you- Lily you didn't" Oliver said while giving her an alarmed look.

"I did." Lily said guiltily.

"Why?! Miley hurt you THAT bad that you have to go and ruin her life?!" Oliver yelled.

"But, you sill don't understand. She blew my sick Grandma off for a singer she doesn't even like! How could she do that to me? Now she can never make it up to me unless she can bring my Grandma back, which she can't. So I don't see why she doesn't deserve a taste of her own medicine!" Lily said. Then Lily kissed Oliver. "You'll still be at my side right?"

But Oliver pulled away. "Lily, I like you, but I have my eyes set on some one else." Just then Miley walked out of her Dressing Room. Hmm…she's been in there for QUITE a while hasn't she?! Lol.

"Hey Oliver, are you ready to go? My dad said we can go in a limo by ourselves- I really need to talk to you." Miley said as she walked up to them.

Then Oliver got up and started to walk with Miley. "Oliver! Is _she_ the one you were talking about?" Lily asked.

Then Oliver kissed Miley on the cheek. "Yeah, she is."

"But…I…the kiss…ugh!" Lily got up and ran off.

In the Limo

"Oliver, I want to talk to you about something, let me just cut to the chase- Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" Miley asked.

"Well, yes! Of course! Wow, I never thought that I'd be with you. This is a surprise." Oliver said.

"Trust me, I never thought I'd be with a guy who still sleeps in footie pajamas!" Miley joked.

"Look, there only for day when I feel cold! Every true MAN has a pair!" Oliver said.

"Whatever you big hunk of _"MAN"_!" Miley laughed. And they drove off into the night.

At the office of The National Inquirer…

"So, you ladies are telling me that you know who _Hannah Montana_ is?!" the editor- Robert Taylor asked. _Note: I just made that name up right off the spot ok?_

"Yes, and we have digital proof of it too." Amber said.

"I thought all we had was a picture that we stole from that dork Lily." Ashley asked.

"You clearance rack buyer! Shut up! That what digital proof _is_! We took it with a digital camera! And we did not _steal_ this- we took it _ourselves_! REMEMBER?!" Amber snapped.

"Anyways, let me see this picture. I can't tell you how much it's worth if I don't see the picture." Robert explained. So Ashley handed him the picture of Miley that they went and blew up.

"Wow, I think I've seen this girl before. She hangs out on the beach with some blond that like to skateboard right?" Robert asked.

"Um, I don't see what that has to do with anything, but yeah I guess so." Amber replied.

"This will be good, very good!" Robert said to himself.

"Uh, I see you're having a moment, can we get our money and leave?" Amber asked.

"With footage like this, I'm thinking you guys can get a LOT of money! How about this, my boss left for the night but why don't you take your picture and come back tomorrow and sit down with my boss and meso we can discuss this. We have never gotten something worth so much." Robert asked.

"Sure Robert, can I call you Robert? We'll be here first thing tomorrow!" Amber said and they walked out the door.

On the walk to Amber's house

"Ok, you have to stay at my house tonight so you don't accidentally spill this news to everybody ok Ashley?" Amber asked.

"Alright. I guess we are smarter than that Lily." Ashley said

"How so?" Amber asked.

"Well, he fooled her into thinking that we liked her so we got some really juicy stuff now. I guess it's now Lily- party of one!" Ashley laughed. And the girls walked into to Amber's house for a good night sleep- they were going to need it…

DA DA DAAAAAA!!


	6. Rico to the Rescue!

At Rico's Surf Shop… At Rico's Surf Shop…

"So your telling me that those two hot studs Amber and Ashley took a picture of Miley taking her wig off?" Rico asked.

_FYI:__ Rico had overheard Miley telling Jackson about the situation with her and Lily. They gave Rico an Ultimate Fan Package, which basically gives him at least 2 tickets to every Hannah Montana concert for the next tour she goes on, so he wouldn't tell. Lucky him! _

"Yeah, so now we have to figure out when Amber and Ashley are going to show that picture and what are they going to do with it." Jackson explained.

"No one does this kind of drama to my woman and gets away with it!" Rico yelled.

"Your woman? You know she goes with Oliver right?" Jackson asked.

"Oliver! What could she possibly do with that little boy when she can have this hunk of man by the name of Rrrrico!" Rico said. "My love burned for her ever since that first day of school when we kissed each other on the lips. My Latin blood raced when our lips touched. I knew she secretly wanted me. There was no doubt about it!"

"You are a sick-minded little boy you know that? Anyways my dad, Miley, Oliver, and me can't even go near Amber and Ashley because they'll know we're trying to stop them." Jackson said.

"I know! I can kind of hang around them to hear what their saying. I'm so small, they won't even know I'm there!" Rico explained.

"Wow, that's a really great idea Rico, but I hope you know that even if this works, don't expect Miley to want to date you or something. I believe her and Oliver are going to be together for a while." Jackson warned.

"A man can only dream that the woman that races through his head one day fall into his manly arms. I shall not give up! I'll even wait until I hit 5 feet and you know that may take a while!" Rico said.

**Over in Amber and Ashley's conversation…**

Rico brought Amber and Ashley their food and then sat at the table next to them while eating a chili cheese dog.

"Ok, so when are we going to head out to the National Inquirer's office?" Ashley asked.

"Shh! Do you want people to hear what we're up to?" Amber scolded.

"Please! There are tons of people out here! They are NOT paying attention to two very attractive people having a good time on the beach….hm, maybe we _should_ move!" Ashley said.

"Anyways, he said be there at 12:00 today to discuss the whole picture matter. By the way, what did you do with the picture?" Amber asked.

"I put it in your purse in an envelope labeled: MILEY'S END!" Ashley explained.

"I don't even want to know. I can't wait until we get our money! I bet we're going to get a huge amount of money! I have to figure out what I'm going to spend the money on!" Amber fanaticized.

Then Rico had heard enough. He headed off to Miley's house to tell her what he heard.

**11:25 Miley's House…**

Miley and Oliver were making out on the couch when Rico came running in through the slide door.

"Whoa! I see I'm interrupting something here- way to go Rico!" Rico said to himself.

"Rico, what are you doing here?! If you're here to harass us in any way, you can just go ahead and leave!" Miley ordered.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything to you Rico so just leave us alone!" Oliver agreed.

"Look Dollface, I don't want to bother you and Okin here ok? I have some information about Amber and Ashley that you might want to know. But I see you don't want me around, so maybe I should just go on my way." Rico said as he headed for the door. Miley ran in front of the door.

"What do you know you little booger?!" Miley asked while snatching Rico collar.

"Well, if you're going to call me names then-"

"Wait. Miley, I got this. Rico, what will it take for you to tell us what you know?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. I just like to make ya'll sweat! Muahaha!" Rico laughed as he sat down on the couch with Miley and Oliver.

"Ok! Tell us now before I explode!" Miley yelled.

"All right! See, Amber and Ashley have some kind of appointment with the editor of The National Inquirer talking about how much money they're going to make on that picture." Rico explained.

"Great! Now we can go and stop them! But wait, we don't know what time they're leaving! Man, now we're back to square 1." Miley said.

"12:00 Miley." Rico said.

"What are you taking about?" Miley asked.

"The meeting's at 12:00 so you better hurry" Rico told them.

"Oh my god! It's 11:40! How are we going to make it?!" Miley yelled.

"I know a short cut we can take to get there, but first, so ahead and change into Hannah Montana so when we get there, you can try to talk him out of it." Rico said.

"But Miley can't walk around as Hannah! People will recognize her and be all over her!" Oliver said.

"Right! Well, maybe she can just dress like Hannah, and then just put the wig on and stuff when we get there." Rico suggested.

"Great! I'll do that. But what outfit should I-"

"Miley! GO! Get dressed so we can stop them!" Oliver yelled.

Then Miley ran upstairs to get dressed.

10 minutes later….

"Ok guys, let's go!" Miley said as she ran out the door with Oliver and Rico.

"What took you so long?!" Oliver yelled as he ran.

"I had to pick between a cowboy hat and a beret!" Miley said as she ran too.

"Come on slow pokes! I can see the building from here!" Rico yelled excitedly.

"Ok, Amber and Ashley are going down like when you fall when you get a whiff of Jackson's gym socks!" Miley joked while being serious.

Oliver and Rico just stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

Sup ppl! This is Alex A.K.A.Noelle78 saying thanks for reading my story! I appreciate ya'll. I wasn't even going to finish this story until that day when I got an e-mail saying someone liked my story. So the next chapter is the LONG conclusion of this story! **Remember:** **Monkeys are people too!!** My next story will be about Tokyo Mew Mew, so look out for it!!

Noelle78


	7. Worst enemies to neutral pals

In the Lobby of the National Inquirer… In the Lobby of the National Inquirer…

"Ok, we're here! Man, it's 12:01! The meeting's probably already over! They got their money and left!" Oliver yelled.

"Listen here you dork, we're ONE minute late! We're going to be fine ok?" Miley said.

"Now go and put your wig on and tuck your hair in the hat so people won't recognize you." Rico ordered.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ok guys, I'm ready to go!" Miley said smiling.

"Once again, why does it take you so long to out on a stupid wig?!" Oliver yelled.

"Look, I had to put my hair in a position where the beret looked cute. Can't a girl look fabulous when stopping her doom?" Miley asked.

"While you guys are sitting here chatting, Amber and Ashley are probably discussing money! Hey, that's kind of hot! I like that in a woman." Rico said.

"Rico, what about me? I'm freaking Hannah Montana! I get bucket loads of money. Don't you like that about me?" Miley asked.

"Dollface, we got business to handle! Now let's go!" Rico yelled.

Then they ran towards the editor's office when Oliver tripped over some lady's purse and fell. Then Miley fell too because Oliver had grabbed onto her to break his fall. Rico was the only one left standing.

"Whew! I had to get up quick to play that one off!" Miley said as she jumped up.

"Hey everybody look! It's Hannah Montana!" a guy said in that gay kind of voice so he sounds like a girl.

"Then Miley look down and saw her beret on the floor. "Sweet Nibblets!" she yelled as she helped Oliver up and bolted for the door.

"Guys, we have no time for fans! We are 15 minutes late now. RUN!" Rico yelled.

So the three made it to the door, but there was a huge security guard standing in their way.

"Hey, don't I know you? You're Hannah Montana! Oh my gosh I totally LOVE your music!" the security guard said so happy it sounded more gay than that other guy. "Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days! Everybody knows what- what I'm talkin' bout! Everybody gets that way! Those words are genius- I mean _I _make mistakes! _I _have those days! And _I _totally know what you're talking about!"

"Uh, yeah! It's great to find another fan, but I _really_ need to get in there like RIGHT NOW!" Miley ordered.

"Sorry Ms. Montana, I can't let you do that. The boss is in there with two girls talking about some very important matter and he told me not to let anyone in without his permission." The security guard explained.

"Come on! You're one of my _biggest_ fans- literally! You can't let me in? I'll give you free tickets to a Hannah Montana concert!" Miley bribed.

"Are you trying to bribe me with concert tickets so you can get in there?" the security guard asked.

"Me? No no no no! I would _never_ do a thing like that!' Miley said sarcastically.

"Excuse me Dollface, but I got this. Look man to man. What will it take for us to get in there?" Rico asked.

"Who said that?! Are ya'll trying to distract me because I am _not_ distracted easily!" security guard dude said confused.

Miley, Oliver, and Rico all looked at each other with a grin. They had a plan, and it involved a little dude that a certain big guy couldn't see past his stomach!

"Um, what are you talking about? We don't hear voices. You must be going crazy!" Oliver said.

"No! There's somebody here! I can tell. He must be behind a trash can or something!" security guard dude said.

"Yes, it's me- um, um, um- TONY!!" Rico said in a spooky voice!

"Tony? From hair school? I thought you died in a freak curling iron accident!"

"I did! But now I'm here to _haunt_ you!"

"I didn't mean to take your place, but how was I supposed to know you were going to pass the day before you graduated?"

"Well, you did and I must say, what happened to your hair? Your head is shinier than a crystal ball!"

"Well, I accidentally put too much activator gel for my Jeri Curl and then my hair caught on fire while I was grilling hamburgers!"

"Anyways, I will come seek revenge on you everyday unless you get out of town!"

"And go where?"

"JUST GO!"

"Well, should I tell my boss or-"

"LEAVE NOW!!"

"Ahhh! Ok, ok!" security guard dude yelled as he screamed like a girl and ran for the exit.

Oh yeah, the fans finally found them after all that time and now they _REALLY _need to get inside!

"Ok, we're going to bust open this door on three. One…two…three!" Miley said as she ran for the door but fell because Rico realized that the door was unlocked the whole time.

"And you couldn't tell me the door was unlocked?" Miley snapped.

"I like you watch you fall. It turns me on!" Rico said while making that little purring noise.

"Oh my gosh! It's Hannah Montana!" Ashley yelled while getting out of her chair.

"No, not this again, we just spent forever going through this with that security guard." Miley said in a tired voice. "Anyways, Amber and Ashley, I know you guys know who I am and I'd really like it if you gave me that picture."

"No way! You may be Hannah Montana, but I still know you're Miley Stewart underneath. So no you dork!" Amber said.

"I'll give ya'll free tickets to any one of my concerts! Your pick!"

"Oh! We should do it Amber! That'll show that Miley Stewart!" Ashley said.

"You Goodwill buyer! That _IS_ Miley for the last time! Why can't you let this sink into your little brain?" Amber asked.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! I thought we were conducting business here?" Robert asked.

"Look here pal, I need that picture back pronto! I don't care how famous you will be after this, but my reputation will NOT be ruined by a middle-aged baboon that has no life and only wants to hurt people!" Miley yelled.

"Look, here Ms. Montana- when we publish this picture of you, we will have it MADE! People will buy our magazines like mad! We will be rich, and we'll put all our rivals out of business! It'll be perfect!" Robert explained. "Now, Amber and Ashley, if I could get your signatures on this paper, that would be great!"

Just then Lily, bust through the door. "Wait! You can't sign that!" Lily yelled.

"Lily?! Where the heck did you come from?!" Amber yelled.

Lily just ran and snatched the picture from Robert as quick as she could.

"Give that back right now!" Amber yelled.

"I shouldn't have done this in the first place and see what mess this got me in!" Lily yelled. "It caused too much trouble so now I'm ending this!" The Lily pulled out a lighter and set the picture on fire.

"Well, it's still in the camera!" Ashley yelled while waving it in the air. Then Rico snuck up behind her and jumped up and got it. Then he deleted it.

"You got nothing now Dollface!" Rico laughed.

Then Rico kicked Lily in her leg and told her it was because she messed with his one true love and stuff like that. Lily dropped the ashes on the floor and stepped on them even if that did nothing for anybody.

"Miley, I may not want to be your friend anymore, but Oliver was right. No one deserves for their life to be ruined when the make a mistake so there it is." Lily said, apologizing on the sly.

"All that matters is that it's over, and all I have to worry about is my man Oliver!" Miley said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room!" everybody else yelled.

Then Miley took her wig off and threw it in the trash. She only did that so the people outside wouldn't mess with her. This line is from Madeline: _**And that was that. There isn't anymore!**_

_I'd like to thank everybody who read this story! I think it was awesome, I told you ch.7 was gonna be long so sorry bout that. Shoutout 2 Abbie8290, my best friend, for supporting me. (THE STORY IS FINALLY DONE!)_

_To Abbie: I don't care if I'm not ur first review! ELISE is mine so HA!!_

_Noelle78_


End file.
